conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Pangam-Pangat/Week I
Thoughts? —Detectivekenny; (info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 06:42, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Impressive. Looking forward to getting started. Woogers - talk ( ) 12:01, January 1, 2011 (UTC) I still don't understand this one week forty years thing. So I am gonna have to completely revamp my articles every week to adjust it to the current time.. I say we should just chose a time period to play Pangam-Pangat in... -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 15:58, January 1, 2011 (UTC) The purpose is to develop a continuous four dimensional timeline. It would make a more complete world. If you look at my original plans, we join the normal timeline. But it makes a more complete and sensical world than splattering out 200 countries arbitrarily. Also it would make the world a lot more realistic and less copied off the real world. You don't have to completely revamp your articles every week. Most articles will only last one or two weeks, such as an event, war, or person. Others such as a country page can be updated slightly, like updating leaders and population, and add to the history sectiom. Others should be like "History of Pottery in Peru" can be a timeline. Has everyone seen the ethnolinguistic map? —Detectivekenny; (info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 21:20, January 1, 2011 (UTC) I haven't seen that map? I will see if I can get into this whole time thingy. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 21:48, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Here. Each color represents a language and people around 6000 BC. So if a race of people in your society came from region xx, then check the color. Each civilization has their own color. So the dominant race in each civilization would have that ethnic population and that language family. For example Europe used to be home of people related to the Basques, but now the dominant race is Indo-Europeans and has been for the past several thousand years. So if you have side races that entered the area after 6000, decide where they came from, and then find the language family of that area. If you would like to have your dominant race coming from an area that is not your color, let me know. Note that the Hogoonese people came from East Thietia which is the Tongivic language family while the indigenous family is the Boreoterric family. Make sense? —Detectivekenny; (info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 23:58, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Features What are typical features of Earthly settlements at this point in time? I don't want to get too far ahead of realistic. Woogers - talk ( ) 13:41, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Cities are mostly the same, but should have large places of worship in the center. All settlements should be surrounded by farmland. Transportation could be with carts or on foot, depending on whether you choose to invent the wheel. Infrastructure should be close to none. Also keep in mind almost all cities grew up along rivers. Also the cities were walled. Basically think Mesopotamian. —Detectivekenny; (info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 15:08, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Building materials? Woogers - talk ( ) 15:18, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Whatever is available. Keep away from metal, concrete, plastic. Also keep in mind the type of climate and the amount of insulation needed. Adobe-type material is acceptable. —Detectivekenny; (info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 22:49, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Carved wood? Woogers - talk ( ) 23:04, January 4, 2011 (UTC) For a building of importance, yes. —Detectivekenny; (info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 23:13, January 4, 2011 (UTC) I'd say it's quite important, lol. On that note, if you have time, I'd like to bounce religious ideas off you on Talk, if you have a few moments. Woogers - talk ( ) 23:14, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Bump I'm gonna bump this for everyone to make sure they've read it. Because Pangam-Pangat is on a standstill, we're all still in Week 1, thus, I'd recommend you getting your pages in accordance with this, or doing what I am doing, and making them generic. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 14:53, October 5, 2011 (UTC)